L'élève particulière
by Titi2206
Summary: "Je m'appelle Bella Swan , je suis grande et mince. J'ai des yeux noisettes et des cheveux chatains. Et j'ai cent quatre-vingt trois ans. Oui, comme dans vos livres adorés, je suis un vampire." Bella débarque au lycée de Forks, mais qui est ce professeur qui lui plaît tellement?
1. Chapter 1

Le tic tac incessant de l'horloge accrochée en face, m'énervait au plus haut point. Je la fixais depuis, maintenant plus d'une heure. Une vieille horloge en bois, surement achetée, dans une stupide brocante, ou le propriétaire l'avait peut-être ramené de chez ses parents. Quel mauvais goût ! Je me concentrai sur le cordon qui retenait l'horloge au mur, mentalement je tirai dessus et l'horloge tomba au sol. Ce bruit eut le don de réveiller la chose à côté de moi. David, Sean, ou encore Max, je ne me rappelai pas de son nom. Je n'attachais jamais vraiment beaucoup d'importance à leurs noms. Je regardai son poignet. Bingo ! Classique, le coup de la gourmette. L'espèce de chose à côté de moi, s'appelait Thomas. C'était toujours préférable, de les appeler par leurs petits noms, ils se sentaient toujours plus importants. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas l'impression d'être une sorte de déchet, lorsque je les jetais. Il m'arrivait de m'échapper, avant qu'ils ne se réveillent, mais ce matin-là, je n'avais rien de particulier à faire. Et l'horloge m'avait au moins, occupé, le temps qu'il avait passé à dormir. Thomas ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre. Il s'étira et me regarda :

« Bonjour, me dit-il.

Il me sourit d'un air idiot :

-Bonjour, fis-je d'un ton neutre.

En y réfléchissant bien, j'aurai du m'enfuir avant qu'il ne se réveille :

-J'ai passé une nuit, absolument...fantastique, dit-il des yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Je crus que j'allais vomir, là, dans son lit. Quoique… les draps étaient de très mauvais goût, ça ne serait pas une très grande perte, de toute façon ils étaient déjà tachés par le sang du type . Il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça. Là, j'allais vomir! Je me dégageai rapidement de son étreinte. Je commençai à me rhabillai :

-Tu pars déjà?

-Non, je vais nous préparer du café.

-Attends, je viens t'aider, dit-il tout en commençant à sortir du lit:

-Non, reste la je te l'apporte, fis-je.

Il se rallongea donc dans le lit, je remit mes bottes et me dirigeai hors de la chambre:

-Tu veux du sucre? Demandai-je.

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

Je pris ma veste et mon sac posés sur le canapé :

-Je ne trouve pas les tasses.

-Placard, du dessus, troisième porte. »

Je ne l'écoutai même plus, j'étais enfin sorti de là. Je fus chez moi en même pas dix secondes. Je peux enfin me présenter : Je m'appelle Bella Swan , je suis grande et mince. J'ai des yeux noisettes et des cheveux chatains. Et j'ai cent quatre-vingt trois ans. Oui, comme dans vos livres adorés, je suis un vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà un autre chapitre, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de ce début d'histoire ! Bonne lecture !

A ce moment-là, je logeais dans un hôtel très chic de Manhattan. J'adorais bouger, voir de nouveaux pays, de nouvelles cultures. En cent quatre-vingt trois ans, j'avais eu le temps d'en découvrir des milliers. Quand j'arrivai, le portier m'ouvrit la porte :

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle Swan, me salua-t-il.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle Swan, me salua le réceptionniste.

-Bonjour.

J'entrai dans l'ascenseur et appuyai sur le dix. Celui-ci arriva au bon étage, et j'entrai dans mon appartement. J'enlevai mon manteau, j'allai dans la cuisine, et me servis un verre de wisky :

-Très jolie décoration! Fit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai sur mon frère :

-Emmett ! M'écriai-je en sautant dans ses bras.

J'avais toujours beaucoup aimé mon frère. C'était d'ailleurs le seul homme , et aussi le seul membre de ma famille, que j'aimais:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Lui demandai-je.

-Tu n'as pas lu l'invitation de mère?

-L'invitation? Fis-je étonnée.

Puis je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas lu mon courrier depuis plus d'une semaine :

-Notre mère va se remarier.

-Encore?

-Avec un puissant homme d'affaire, à ce qu'on m'a dis. Encore un homme riche, que mère aime tant.

Ma mère était à son cinquante-huitième mariage. Elle les prenait, les aimait, buvait leur sang, et les jetait. C'était ma mère, Renée Swan. Elle était un peu trop passionnée parfois. Je m'assis sur mon canapé en cuir blanc:

-Ca se passe ou?

-Forks.

-Forks? Vraiment!

-Eh oui, petite soeur. Et tu sais bien, qu'il ne faut jamais désobéir à notre mère.

-Je sais, répondis-je d'un air blasé. C'est prévu à quelle date?

-Dans un mois et demi environ.

-Voyez-vous ça! Elle est pressée !

-Un peu plus que d'habitude c'est vrai. Elle souhaite que nous allions chez elle dès demain. Enfin, plus vite on en aura fini avec tout ça, plus vite tu pourras revenir à tes petites occupations, me fit mon frère avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est vrai, répondis-je. »

Le lendemain matin, je pris donc un vol pour Portland. Le trajet dura plus de cinq heures. J'étais bien sur en première classe. L'avion se posa à 15 heures. Ma mère avait envoyé son chauffeur me chercher, celui-ci porta mes valises jusqu'à la voiture. Le trajet entre l'aéroport et la maison fut assez long.:

« Nous y sommes Mademoiselle, me fit le chauffeur.

Je regardai dehors. C'était une sorte de vieux manoir. Il y avait un immense jardin dehors. La voiture s'engagea dans l'allée et s'arrêta devant la porte de la maison. L'employée de maison, vint m'accueillir, le chauffeur m'ouvrit la porte et je sortis de la voiture:

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle Swan. Bienvenue dans la demeure de Monsieur Knight. Vous avez fait bon voyage mademoiselle? Me demanda l'employée de maison.

-Oui, très bon.

Elle se chargea de mes valises. J'entrai dans la maison. Je ne fis pas attention à la décoration, elle était quelconque, des cadres, un lustre, la parfaite décoration de riche. Tout ça ne m'éblouissait plus depuis longtemps :

-Bella, s'écria ma mère.

Elle me serra dans ses bras. C'était bien un acte du au fait que son mari était juste à côté. Ma mère n'était pas la mère aimante que l'on pouvait imaginer. Elle l'avait été, fut un temps, mais elle ne l'était plus depuis bien longtemps:

-Comment vas-tu?

-Ca va.

-Laisse moi te présenter, Patrick Knight, mon nouveau fiancé, et donc ton nouveau beau-père, fit-elle toute heureuse.

-Bienvenue Bella, me dit-il.

-Merci, répondis-je.

-Isabella, fit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et vit ma soeur :

-Rose, ça fait longtemps!

-C'est dingue, répondit celle-ci.

-Bien, on va te laisser t'installer ma chérie, intervint ma mère. Tu viens mon amour? Demanda-t-elle à son nouveau mari.

-Oui, répondit-il.

Il la suivit dehors. Ma mère savait bien, que Rosalie et moi, nous détestions. C'était une vraie peste ! Autrefois, elle n'était pas comme ça, nous nous entendions bien, je me rappelle encore du temps, ou nous jouions toutes les deux dans le champs, à côté de la maison :

-Tu n'as pas changé, dis donc!

-Nouvelle coupe de cheveux? Lui demandai-je.

J'avais toujours adoré ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle les tenait de ma mère :

-Oui, effectivement. Je les ai coupé. Un peu de changement ne te ferait pas de mal à toi aussi. Il faut savoir évoluer.

-Evoluer dans le bon sens bien sur.

-Bien sur, me dit-elle avec un faux sourire sur le visage.

-On se rappelle tous de ta phase hippie, me moquai-je.

Ne sachant que répondre :

-Ravie de te retrouver Bella.

-Et moi dont! Répondis-je.

-Mesdemoiselles, allons! Fit une voix.

C'était mon frère :

-Emmett, fis-je un grand sourire se formant sur mon visage.

-Viens là, p'tite soeur. Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

-Fais donc ça, fit ma soeur d'un ton froid comme à son habitude.

Rose était d'une froideur incassable. Je me précipitai vers mon frère. Nous montâmes les escaliers :

-Alors, mère t'a fait son numéro habituel?

-Comme d'habitude, soupirai-je.

-Allez, sourions, et faisons le rôle de la parfaite petite famille.

Je ris. Après m'avoir montré ma chambre, Emmett me fit visiter la maison. Il me montra le « frigo » ou se trouvaient les poches de sang. J'en pris une et la versai dans un verre. Je pris un livre, et mon verre, et allai m'installer dans le jardin sur un petit banc. Je restai la jusqu'au diner. Nous dînâmes tous ensemble. Patrick nous posa des questions, sur ce que nous faisions. Il s'étonna que je n'aille pas au lycée. Il était vraiment gentil. Il n'était pas comme tous les autres maris, qu'avait pu avoir ma mère. Il était sincère dans tout ce qu'il disait. Je le sentais. Je m'intéressai donc pour la première fois au mari de ma mère ;

-Vous faites quoi dans la vie Patrick?

-Tu peux me tutoyer. En réalité, je suis médecin.

-Patrick, est un très grand chirurgien, il a reçu plusieurs prix, intervint ma mère.

-Chirurgien? M'étonnai-je.

-C'est exact.

Je compris pourquoi il était si différent. Il n'était pas aussi riche que les anciens maris de ma mère. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé ma mère avec un simple médecin. Patrick dut comprendre :

-Si tu te demande, comment je peux me payer une maison comme celle-là, c'est parce que mon père était sénateur. Il est décédé, il y a maintenant quatre ans, j'ai hérité de sa fortune et de son manoir.

-Non! Ca n'est pas ce que je pensais...

Il rigola:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on m'a plusieurs fois posé la question.

Je regardai ma mère, celle-ci avait l'air aux anges. A la fin du repas, Patrick du s'absenter. Nous restâmes, ma mère, Emmett , Rose et moi dans le salon. Ma mère avait exigé, de nous parler:

-Je l'aime bien, lâcha Emmett au bout d'un court instant.

-Oui, c'est vrai, moi aussi, acquiesçai-je.

-Bien sur que vous l'aimez, il est très gentil. Et je compte sur vous pour l'être également, nous dit ma mère.

-Oui mère, dit mon frère.

-A vrai dire, j'aimerais que vous veniez emménager ici.

-Quoi? M'étonnai-je.

-J'en ai assez, de ne pas savoir ce que font mes enfants!

-Il en est hors de question, répondis-je.

-Bella! Ca n'est pas toi qui décide. Je suis ta mère!

-Je pense être assez grande pour savoir ce qui est bon pour moi, mère.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Mère, ça n'est pas une bonne idée, intervint Em'.

-Pourquoi cela? Rose habite déjà avec nous.

-Mais bien sur, qu'elle habite avec vous, elle vous a toujours suivi ou que vous alliez, me défendis-je.

-Eh bien, vous me suivrez aussi.

-Non! M'énervai-je.

-Isabella!

-Non mère, répétai-je.

Mon frère vint vers moi, et posa sa main sur mon épaule, afin de me calmer:

-Bella, fit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Il se tourna vers notre mère :

-Je n'en ai pas non plus envie. S'il vous plaît.

-Eh bien, je suis votre mère, vous m'obéirait! C'est fini, cette vie de vampire! J'en ai assez. Ca n'est pas une vie pour mes enfants.

-Nous sommes des vampires! Objectai-je.

-Oui, eh bien, tout ça va changer. Je veux mieux, pour mes enfants. Bella et Emmett vous irez au lycée.

-Au quoi?

-Tout à fait. Patrick connaît votre âge. Il se posera des questions si vous n'y allez pas.

-Et pourquoi pas Rose?

-Rose ira au collège.

Je rigolai :

-Au collège, ris-je. Ah oui! D'accord, je viens de comprendre. C'était une blague. Je ne vous savez pas si marrante mère.

-Ca n'est pas une blague! S'énerva ma mère. Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. Vous irez au lycée, point!

Sur ce elle quitta la pièce :

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois si têtue? Râla ma soeur.

Elle alla rejoindre ma mère. Em se mit soudain à rire :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire? Demandai-je.

-Toi et moi, au lycée, avec..des humains.

Il rigola de plus belle. Effectivement, cette perspective m'arracha un petit rire.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup motivé à continuer ! J'espère que ce chapitre la vous plaira n'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis !

Ma mère nous avait déjà inscrits au lycée public de la ville. Je continuais à croire que c'était ridicule. Le lendemain, Emmett et moi allâmes, faire les magasins. Notre mère, nous avait conseillés, de nous fondre dans la masse. Même si nous savions, que cela était impossible. J'achetai donc, des vêtements d'adolescente normale. Le soir, nous rentrâmes épuisés. Notre chauffeur porta nos sacs dans nos chambres. J'allai prendre une poche de sang dans le frigo et restai sur le canapé. Je lis mon livre jusqu'au dîner. Ensuite, tout le monde se retira dans leur chambre respective. Etant un vampire, je ne dormais pas, je décidai donc cette nuit, d'aller me balader. Je traversai une petite forêt. J'arrivai sur un petit lac. Je pensai qu'un petit bain de minuit ne me ferait aucun mal. Je me déshabillai et plongeai dans cette eau verdâtre. Je me fichais de la saleté, ne pensant qu'au moment ou mon père et moi allions pêcher dans un lac non loin de notre ancienne maison. J'avais passé des heures à attendre qu'un poisson vienne mordre à l'hameçon. Je me sentis bien, dans cette eau, ce lac qui me rappelait tant de souvenirs. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai là, mais lorsque la lune, céda la place au soleil, je compris qu'il était temps de rentrer. Je rentrai donc chez moi, quand j'arrivai je n'entendis aucun bruit. Je décidai d'aller voir mon frère. J'allai taper à sa porte. Il l'ouvrit légèrement, et sortit la tête comme s'il cachait quelque chose derrière lui :

« Oh, ça n'est que toi, fit-il d'un air soulagé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je suis...occupé, hésita-t-il.

Je compris alors:

-Dépêche-toi d'en finir, on doit aller en cours.

-Je sais, je me dépêche.

-Elle était bonne j'espère.

-Exquise, me répondit-il.

Je le laissai tranquille. Je m'aperçus alors, que je n'avais pas bu de sang frais depuis une éternité. Bien sur le sang en poche était bon, mais il n'égalait en rien le sang frais. Je filai sous la douche afin de m'enlever cette odeur de poisson. Après ma douche, je m'habillai. J'enfilai un jean slim, avec un petit pull en cachemire, des converses et quelques bijoux. Je ne m'étais jamais habillé comme une adolescente normale du XXI ème siècle. J'avais beau être âgée, de cent quatre-vingt trois ans, j'avais toujours le physique d'une fille d'environ dix-huit ans. Ma mère décida de me faire passer pour une fille deuxième année. Emmett, lui, serait en terminale. Elle avait fabriqué des faux dossiers scolaires, et grâce à son don de persuasion, avait forcé le lycée, à nous accepter. Ma mère, nous promit que cela ne durerait qu'une petite année, ensuite nous pourrions inventer notre accident mortel, et Patrick penserait que nous serions morts. Je ne comprenais toujours pas, pourquoi notre mère tenait tant à ce que nous allions au lycée. Elle avait parlé de son envie d'une vie meilleure pour ses enfants, toutefois cela ne ressemblait en rien à ma mère. Lorsque je fus prête, je descendis et me servis un verre de sang :

-Bonjour, me salua Patrick.

-Bonjour.

-Tu as bien dormi? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui très bien.

-Pas trop stressée?

-Stressée? Demandai-je confuse.

-Pour ton premier jour au lycée.

-Oh! Compris-je. Ca! Dis-je en riant. Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais très bien.

-Je vois ça. On dirait qu'il en faut beaucoup, pour te faire peur.

-Effectivement.

-Un peu comme ta mère.

Je ris :

-Oui, je dois surement tenir ça d'elle.

Patrick sourit:

-Eh bien, bon courage, tout de même!

-Merci ,le remerciai-je.

Il sortit de la pièce. Puis mon frère entra :

-Prêtre, petite soeur?

-Prête, fis-je peu convaincue.

-C'est parti!

Notre chauffeur nous conduit au lycée, et nous déposa juste devant. Je regardai par la fenêtre, tous les regards étaient tournés vers la voiture. Quand nous en sortîmes, je sentis tous les regards sur nous. Le souhait de ma mère, ne se réaliserait finalement pas. Je détestais me retrouver avec des humains. Ils me répugnaient tous, seul leur sang m'attirait. Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la vie scolaire. Une vieille dame, aux cheveux grisonnants nous accueillit. Elle demanda à un certain Eric de nous aider à nous repérer dans le lycée. Il nous fit visiter les locaux. Le lycée n'était pas très grand. Quand il eut finit, nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos classes respectives. Emmett me souhaita bonne chance. Quand j'entrai dans la salle, le cour avait déjà commencé. D'après mon emploi du temps, c'était le cour de Mathématiques. J'avais toujours détesté ça. Eric me présenta à mon professeur, qui m'indiqua d'aller m'assoir. Je choisis une table à côté de la fenêtre. Je n'avais jamais participé à un cour, au lycée. J'avais eut plusieurs professeurs autrefois, mais à cette époque, nous payions des professeurs particuliers. J'aimais beaucoup la littérature et les langues étrangères. Je sentis plusieurs regards sur moi, pendant l'heure de Mathématiques. Personne n'avait vraiment, l'air très intéressé par le cour. La matinée me sembla durer une éternité. Lorsque la cloche sonna pour aller manger, je rejoignis mon frère :

« Alors?

-Ma matinée, a été un vrai cauchemar, me répondit mon frère. Veux-tu que je commence, par le fait que les cours ici, sont d'un terrible ennuie, ou par le fait que toutes les filles me regardent comme si elles voulaient se jeter sur moi?

-Certes! Enfin tu as l'habitude que les filles te regardent.

-Bien sur, mais c'est épuisant. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes un phénomène de foire.

Je ris:

-Et toi alors?

-Elle n'a pas été beaucoup plus plaisante, répondis-je. Enfin, espérons que ça leur passera, fis-je avec enthousiasme.

-Oui, de toute façon, on a pas vraiment le choix. Jai soif! J'ai remarqué certaines filles, qui feront l'affaire. Je te laisse ma belle.

Après qu'il soit partit, je commençai à réfléchir et j'eus alors envie, de faire la même chose que mon frère. Après tout, il y avait tellement d'humains autour de moi. Il fallait bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose. J'étais assise sur les gradins du terrain de football. Les stupides joueurs se jetaient sur le ballon pendant que le coach leur criait après et les traitait de moins que rien. Les joueurs m'avaient vite remarqué. Certains me lançait des petits regards, d'autres me souriaient. Le coach siffla l'arrêt de l'entraînement. Tous les joueurs se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. L'un d'eux vint vers moi. Il était grand, brun à la peau mâte. On pouvait devinait qu'il était musclé, je le trouvais assez beau:

« Salut, fit-il.

-Salut.

-T'es nouvelle? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

Il s'assit à côté de moi:

-Je m'appelle Jake Black. Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe, se présenta-t-il.

-Bella Swan, me présentai-je à mon tour.

-Bella? C'est un beau prénom, me complimenta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Si j'avais été une simple humaine, j'aurais très certainement rougi et serait tombée folle amoureuse de lui. Mais étant une vampire, seul la possibilité de goutter à son sang me rendait folle. Il me parla pendant quelques minutes. Je ne l'écoutai pas, j'étais trop captivé par son sang qui m'appelait:

-Je te laisse, je vais me changer.

-D'accord, ravie de t'avoir rencontré.

-Moi aussi. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, me fit-il toujours avec son sourire en coin.

Il s'éloigna. Je restai là jusqu'à qu'il ne reste presque plus personne sur le terrain. Je descendis ensuite aux vestiaires. J'attendis qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un et me décidai à attaquer:

-Bonjour.

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna:

-Tu m'as fais peur.

Il se calma peu à peu et afficha un grand sourire:

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

Je m'approchai petit à petit de lui:

-Je t'ai vu t'entrainer. Tu as beaucoup de talent.

Le garçon bomba le torse fièrement:

-Merci.

Je m'approchai toujours de lui, jusqu'à me coller à lui. Surpris celui-ci recula, mais je le suivis. Il était maintenant contre le mur, et j'étais collée à lui:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Chut, chuchotai-je. Laisse toi faire. »

Celui-ci se calma. J'approchai ma bouche de son cou, et le mordis.

L'après-midi, les heures de cours passèrent assez vite. La dernière heure, était dédiée aux activités. Je n'en avais pas encore choisis. Quant à Emmett, il avait choisis le football. J'entrai dans le bureau de la vie scolaire. La vieille dame demanda à Eric de s'occuper de moi :

« Tu pratiques une activité en dehors des cours? Me demanda-t-il.

J'aurai très bien pu lui dire, que je faisais du mannequinat, mais je repensai à l'ordre de ma mère. Passer inaperçu :

-A vrai dire, non.

-Tu es plutôt sportive, ou tu penches plutôt vers l'art?

-L'art.

-Eh bien, tu peux faire l'atelier dessin, le chant, du théâtre, ou encore la photographie.

-Je vais choisir la photographie dans ce cas.

-Parfait, s'enthousiasma Eric.

-Oui, fis-je étonné.

-Je t'y accompagne.

-D'accord.

La salle de photographie se trouvait au troisième étage, numéro 308. Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle, je fus accueillie par mon professeur. Ma réaction face à cet homme m'étonna. Je restai muette. Il était grand, cheveux châtains, mince. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert magnifique et envoutant:

-Bonjour, me salua-t-il.

Je réussis à me ressaisir cependant :

-Bon...bonjour. Je suis nouvelle.

-Oh! Bien. Je me présente, je serais ton professeur de photographie. Je m'appelle monsieur Cullen. Tu as des connaissances en matière de photographie?

-A vrai dire pas vraiment. J'ai bien pris quelques photos avec mon portable à certains évènements, mais je ne pense pas que cela fasse de moi une professionnelle, plaisantai-je.

Monsieur Cullen rit :

-Et je suppose que ça t'interesse.

-C'est à dire que je suis une très mauvaise actrice, j'ai une vois vraiment horrible et la danse c'est du vu et du revu...

Le professeur continuait à sourire :

-Eh bien, bienvenue, hum...

-Bella.

-Bella, finit-il.

Son cour fut très intéressant. A vrai dire, il n'avait rien avoir avec les autres cours. Monsieur Cullen nous demanda de prendre une photo au choix d'un endroit que nous aimions. Lorsque la sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit tout le monde sortit de la salle. Je rejoignis mon frère et nous rentrâmes à la maison.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée, Bella? Me demanda ma mère, jouant parfaitement le rôle de la mère aimante.

-Très bien, mentis-je.

Ma mère assise en face de moi sembla satisfaite de cette réponse puisqu'elle m'offrit un grand sourire.

-Et toi Emmett? Demandai-je d'un faux sourire.

-Géniale, fit mon frère.

-Tu m'étonne, fis-je sarcastique. Le repas ce midi était vraiment délicieux.

A ces mots ma mère me foudroya du regard:

-Vraiment, s'intéressa Patrick. A ce que j'ai entendu, les jeunes de ce lycée se sont toujours plein de la nourriture au self.

-Eh bien, Em n'est pas difficile sur la nourriture, me rattrapai-je.

-Tant mieux, répondit alors Patrick. Qu'avez-vous choisis comme activité? Nous questionna-t-il.

-Football, répondit mon frère.

-J'ignorais que tu aimais ça.

-Oui, effectivement, j'adore ce sport.

-C'est complètement sans intérêt ! Remarqua Rose.

-Tout comme toi! Remarquai-je à mon tour.

-Isabella! Gronda ma mère.

Le silence s'installa alors:

-Et toi, Bella qu'as-tu choisis?

-La photographie.

-Vraiment? C'est intéressant! Tu as rencontré Edward Cullen.

-Oui, c'est mon professeur.

-C'est un ami à moi. Il est très gentil. C'est un très bon professeur d'après ce qu'on m'a dis. Il est aussi très aimé des élèves, et plus particulièrement des filles, me dit-il tout en haussant un sourcil.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, mentis-je. »

Après le repas, je me retirai dans ma chambre et sortit par la fenêtre. Je traversai la forêt et arrivai au lac. J'avais apporté mon appareil photo pour prendre quelques clichés du lac pour le cour de photographie. Il commençait à il y avoir beaucoup de brouillards. Je rangeai mon appareil photo, me déshabillai et entrai dans l'eau. Je me laissai emporter par l'eau. Sur le dos, je regardai le ciel et ses belles étoiles. Ma mère m'avait raconté un jour, lorsque j'étais enfant, que ces petites étoiles, c'étaient des personnes qui avait trouvé la mort, et qui veillaient sur nous. J'avais toujours pensé par la suite que mon père était une de ces petites étoiles et qu'il veillait sur moi. Je me laissai aller dans mes pensées quand tout à coup je me cognai à quelque chose. Le choc me surpris. Je regardai derrière moi c'était une petite barque :

-Ca va aller? Demanda une voix douce.

-Monsieur Cullen?

-Bella?

J'appuyai mes bras sur le rebord de la barque :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-Monte, me dit-il.

Je faillit passer sur la barque lorsque je m'aperçus que je n'étais qu'en sous-vêtements:

-Heu... Vous auriez une couverture oui quelque chose pour me couvrir?

-Biensur, me dit-il tout en me donnant une couverture rouge.

Il se retourna, de façon à ce que je puisse monter et me couvrir:

-C'est bon! Fis-je.

Je m'assis en face de lui:

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

-Eh bien, je pensais être le seule à apprécier cet endroit, mais je vois que non.

-Vous venez souvent?

-Certaines soirées oui.

-Mais tu ne devrais pas être dans ton lit, à dormir afin d'être en forme demain en cours?

-Et vous?

Il sourit :

-C'est vrai.

-Je prenais des photos pour votre cours.

-Bien. C'est un très bel endroit ,surtout à l'aube. Tes photos seront magnifiques. C'est assurée, avec un si bel endroit.

Je souris. Il sortit une bouteille de son sac posé à côté de lui et l'ouvrit. Je le regardai attentivement, il était vraiment magnifique. Jamais, je n'avais fait attention à la beauté d'un homme. La sienne était vraiment flagrante. Des cheveux châtains luisants assortis à ses magnifiques yeux verts, et puis sont sourire...:

-Vous êtes obligé de faire tout le temps ce même sourire?

Il parût étonné, et rigola :

-C'est vrai quoi, c'est un moyen de vous faire respecter chez vos élèves? Les séduire?

-Quoi? Rigola-t-il.

-Ne rigolez pas! Je vous interdis de rire!

-J'avoue que je ne comprends pas vraiment, Vodka? Me proposa-t-il tout en me tendant la bouteille que je pris avec plaisir.

-Ne faites pas l'idiot, vous avez bien du remarquer comment les filles du lycée vous regarde.

-Oh ça! Fit-il. Eh bien, un simple fantasme sachant que je représente l'homme inaccessible.

-Inaccessible vraiment? Rigolai-je tout en buvant un peu plus de vodka.

-Bien sur.

Il me prit la bouteille et but.

-Si vous le dîtes.

Ce soir-là nous parlâmes pendant des heures. Edward ouvrit une troisième bouteille de vodka :

-Et puis il y a cette petite blonde, avec des lunettes qui se met toujours au premier rang...

-Oui je l'ai remarqué, difficile de ne pas voir qu'elle dingue de vous!

-Elle m'a même demandé des cours particuliers!

Je ris :

-Vous plaisantez?

-Non, fit-il tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Je ris alors de plus belle.

-Non mais sérieusement, elles sont mignonnes, mais parfois c'est frustrant, on ne sait pas vraiment si elles vous écoutent, et sont captivées par votre cours ou plutôt par mon physique. Et puis il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire!

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas si beau. Tu m'aurez vu à treize ans j'étais gros.

-Gros? M'étonnai-je.

-Oui, rigola-t-il.

-Je refuse d'y croire!

-Et pourtant...je rêvais de sortir avec Clara Perkins. La fille avec qui tout le monde rêvait de sortir. Elle m'a traité de gros tas, quand je lui ai demandé.

-Aille !

-Oui, ça fait mal. Je l'ai revu, il y a deux ans...

-Ah..

-Grosse!

Je ris :

-Sérieusement?

-Oui, je t'assure.

Je ris :

-Et toi alors? Tu as toujours été si magnifique ?Me demanda-t-il.

-Ca fait très longtemps, en tout cas.

Soudain le silence s'installa. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui m'attirait. Pour une fois, ça n'était pas la chaleur de son sang mais plutôt un aimant qui m'attirait vers lui, qui me donner envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser...C'est par surprise qu'il prit mon cou et attira mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut une sensation de soulagement qui m'envahit. Je l'attirai alors plus près de moi. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, descendis dans la nuque, puis ses reins. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et m'attira à lui. Je déboutonnai les boutons de sa chemise. J'étais entièrement nue entre ses mains. Je savais bien, que c'était une énorme erreur, j'allais surement le regretter.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci Bree pour tes reviews effectivement c'est allé très vite entre Edward et Bella Voilà un autre chapitre Bonne lecture ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !**_

« Mademoiselle Swan ? Mademoiselle Swan ?

-Oui, pardon monsieur, me réveillai-je.

-Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

-Hum…

-Restez avec nous mademoiselle, m'ordonna le professeur.

Il repartit dans son cour. Je ne pouvais penser à autre chose qu'à cette nuit ! Je ne pouvais penser à autre chose qu'à lui, à ses mains caressant mon corps, à ses lèvres… J'avais attendu qu'il s'endorme et l'avais abandonné là, sur la barque. Le matin j'étais arrivée un peu plus tard, ne voulant surtout pas le croiser. A la pause du matin, je m'isolai dans un coin du lycée calme et désert. Le midi je déjeunai avec mon frère :

-Cette nourriture est immonde ! Je ne comprends pas que les humains puissent accepter ça. C'est censé être du steak ça ? Fis-je tout en montrant la fameuse viande avec ma fourchette.

-En quoi ça te déranges ? Tu ne vas pas le manger.

-Ce qui me dérange, c'est qu'on est au XIXéme siècle et voilà la nourriture des humains, i peu près deux cent ans la nourriture était meilleure. Si ça n'est pas honteux !

Je soupirai :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Bella ?

-C'est dégueulasse !

- Isabella Mary Swan ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ?

Je soupirai :

-Rien.

Je me levai de ma chaise et sortit du self. Mon frère me rattrapa à l'extérieur et m'arrêta :

-Bella dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

-Rien, je te dis lâche-moi, m'énervai-je.

Je partis furieuse et c'est là que je le vis. Il me regarda de ses beaux yeux verts. Il se dirigea vers moi, je m'éloignai rapidement, il ne put me suivre. Le soir à table, Emmett fut très énervant. Je le comprenais d'un certain point de vue, c'était mon frère et j'aurai fait pareil à sa place :

-Le professeur m'a mis un A+ aujourd'hui en histoire, fit ma sœur toute fière d'elle.

-C'est très bien ma chérie, la félicita ma mère.

-Et toi, Bella, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-Très bien mère.

-Bien ! C'est le week end, désormais. Que vas-tu faire ?

-Je n'ai rien prévu pour l'instant.

-Et toi Emmett ?

-Eh bien, on m'a invité à une fête. Je pense y aller.

-Quelqu'un d'ici ? Demanda ma mère.

-Oui, un gars de l'équipe de football.

-Bien, tu pourras y amener ta sœur, peut-être, proposa Patrick.

-Bella n'est pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête à parement quelque chose la gêne.

-C'est vrai ? S'étonna ma mère.

-Non, mère. Em se fait des idées.

-Alors, tu viendras avec moi, si je me trompe vraiment ? S'amusa mon frère.

Il savait très bien, que c'était une façon de me forcer à y aller avec lui. Je détestais ces petites fêtes d'adolescents. Je soupirai :

-D'accord. »

Mon frère sourit. Cette nuit-là, contrairement aux autres nuits, je ne m'aventurai pas au lac. Je voulais à tout prix éviter de le croiser. Je décidai d'aller boire un verre en ville. J'entrai dans le bar, m'assis sur une chaise au contoir et demandai un verre de wisky. Au bout d'un petit moment, le barman me ramena un autre wisky que je n'avais pas demandé :

« De la part du monsieur là-bas, me fit-il en me montrant un homme assez séduisant à l'autre bout du bar.

Je finis mon premier verre, et attendis qu'il vienne me rejoindre. Comme prévu, il se leva rapidement et vint s'assoir sur la chaise à côté :

« Vodka, s'il te plait demanda-t-il au barman.

Je ne le regardai pas :

-Bonsoir, me dit-il.

-Bonsoir, répondis-je simplement.

-Doug, se présenta-t-il.

-Bella.

-Quel beau prénom !

Je le regardai, il était assez beau, brun grand. Il pourrait peut-être faire l'affaire. Après tout, ça faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas amusé.

-Merci.

-Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

-Oui… vous. »

Il sourit, et je lui souris en retour.

S/S/S/

« T'es vraiment trop belle, haleta Doug.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, les mains sur mes hanches afin de me garder prêt de lui. Nous étions chez lui, sur son canapé. Je m'allongeai sur lui tout en l'embrassant. Il m'enleva ma veste, et je lui enlevai son t-chirt. Il prit mon visage et m'embrassa. J'embrassai son cou et mordis. Je le forçai mentalement à avoir confiance. C'était un don chez les vampires, lorsqu'on mord un humain, on le met en confiance, on lui fait penser que c'est tout à fait normal afin qu'il ne soit pas effrayé. Toutes mes émotions, s'emmêlèrent, le désir et même la colère. Doug gémit, je savais que si je continuais je le tuerais mais j'étais si énervée. Il tenta de se débattre mais j'étais bien trop forte pour lui. L'apaisement que je lui envoyait n'était plus efficace. Je continuai à boire son sang. Soudain une main me poussa violemment. Doug tomba à terre. Je me dirigeai vers lui mais une fois de plus quelqu'un me poussa contre le mur. Mon frère semblait très en colère. Il me maintint avec force contre le mur :

-Calme-toi, bon sang !

Je compris alors ce que j'aurai pu faire s'il ne m'avait pas arrêter. Je regardai Doug. Il était allongé par terre. Je me calmai, et mon frère desserra son emprise sur moi :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

-Je…

Je n'arrivais pas à parler. Je m'éloignai et partit. Emmett me rattrapa :

-Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je m'arrêtai :

-Je ne sais pas.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as failli faire ?

-Je sais.

-Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler !

-Je sais me contrôler, me défendis-je.

-Eh bien, la preuve !

-Excuse-moi !

Mon frère me prit dans ses bras :

-Tu me racontes ?

-C'est pas important. C'est un mec.

-Un mec ? s'étonna Alex. Un mec est capable de mettre Isabella Swan dans cet état. Alors il faut que tu me le présentes !

Je décidai de m'arrêter là :

-Non , m'esclaffai-je. Bien sur que non ! Tu me crois vraiment? C'était une blague ! Bien sur.

-Tu me rassures, petite sœur !

Je souris à mon frère :

-C'est le fait de jouer à la petite famille qui te fais péter les plombs ?

-Oui, avouai-je.

C'était en partie à cause de ça, je le savais :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigance ?

-Je n'en sais rien du tout, répondis-je.

-Patrick est gentil.

-C'est vrai.

-Je crois que de tous les hommes avec qui notre mère s'est mariée, c'est assurément lui que je préfère. »


End file.
